Couple Happiness
by Bet-sama
Summary: Serie de oneshots que relatarán la historia de la etapa de novios de Naruto y Hinata. Porque todo comenzó desde que descubrieron sus sentimientos. *Después de 'The Last'* (Naruhina) - Cap2: Necesitaba alejarse lo más posible del sake y no caer en las provocaciones de Sakura por beber más de lo debido.
1. Kiss

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Marca Registrada de Masashi Kishimoto.

Comentarios al final. ¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**-.-Kiss-.-**

"_No logro entender porque Naruto tiene vergüenza de besar a Hinata. Lo escucho quejarse de lo mismo cada vez que llega a mi oficina. ¿Qué tiene de extraño? Además, la aldea entera vio el beso que compartieron en la luna. Logré obtener la escena completa en mi grabadora. Tal vez deba presentarlo en una proyección" _

_Kakashi Hatake_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró el libro antes de seguir leyendo.

Tomó ambas mejillas entre las manos al sentirlas muy calientes. Pestañeó varias veces ante el objeto de color rosado que casi cayó al suelo por el intempestivo movimiento, pero no podía seguir leyendo. Nunca pensó que tan vistosa portada de corazones y de descripción romántica entre los personajes, podría contener material tan explícito sobre una relación. Se preguntó varias veces si cometió algún error al escoger aquel tipo de lectura.

La sangre una vez más se acumuló en sus mejillas, justamente cuando pensó que sus antiguos desmayos, habían quedado en el olvido. Tal vez, hubiera preguntado más acerca de lo que compraba antes de llevárselo a casa. No pensó que algo tan inofensivo, fuera a generar un sonrojo pronunciado en su rostro. ¿Qué habría pensado la responsable de la tienda al verla llevar ese libro? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Respiró varias veces para tratar de calmarse. Ella tuvo los mejores pensamientos cuando vio la portada, y cualquier malinterpretación de otro tipo, quedaba fuera de foco. Debía recordar su verdadero objetivo. Así que con una mirada segura y sin nada que la detuviera, dejó sus mejillas tranquilas, tomó el libro entre sus manos, y lo abrió de manera aleatoria en cualquier página. ¡Debía seguir leyendo!

'_Sus labios se encontraron por segunda vez. El tímido y pausado contacto quedó en el olvido. No quedaba espacio para la vacilación en ambos corazones. Los sentimientos compartidos eran cada vez más fuertes, y la única forma de conectarlos por completo, residía en ese baile de pasión y desenfreno. El libido crecía en ambos cuerpos…' _

Nuevamente el libro quedó tambaleante en el filo de la cama. ¡No podía!

Abrió la boca varias veces para controlar el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Leyó aquel párrafo sin hacer pausa y conteniendo la respiración, así que sería un logro sobrehumano si terminaba de leer las demás hojas. Ya no sólo se trataba de un pasatiempo nuevo, sino de algo más serio, que merecía toda su atención. El objetivo estaba muy claro en su mente: _volverse la mejor novia para Naruto-kun_.

Nunca olvidaría que muchos años estuvo en espera que su amor sea correspondido. Tuvo la paciencia necesaria para que aquellos sentimientos, que residieron en las sombras de su alma, brillaran por primera vez sólo hace unas semanas atrás. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Ahora ya no veía a Naruto-kun caminando por delante, ahora ella estaba a su lado. Eso le hacía muy feliz.

Tal vez un par de páginas, no le haría daño.

—Buenos días. ¡Onee-sama!

—¡Hanabi!

Se sorprendió al ver como su hermana entró muy sonriente por la puerta de su habitación. Iba a levantarse tranquilamente para saludarla, como todas las mañanas, pero se detuvo al recordar la actividad que hacía antes que la interrumpiera. El libro con portada llamativa estaba en el filo de la cama, a vista y paciencia de cualquiera que pasara específicamente por ese lugar. En pocas palabras, estaba a merced de su hermana menor, que después de entrar, fijó la vista inmediatamente en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó animada Hanabi, al acercarse.

Hinata inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el libro para evitar cualquier interrogatorio por parte de su hermana. Era ya muy vergonzoso saber qué en su casa, de costumbres sumamente tradicionales, existiera tal objeto. Si saliera tal información fuera de esas cuatro paredes, podía anunciarse muerta.

—¿Por qué lo escondes? —añadió de manera sospechosa.

—Estoy… ordenando —respondió ligeramente nerviosa al proteger el libro contra su pecho.

—Pero si yo veo todo muy ordenado —contrastó—, ¿segura que no lo escondes de mí? —Revisó los rincones de la limpia habitación con la vista.

—C-Claro que no. Es sólo material de estudio.

—Ohh. ¿Con dos corazones de imagen principal?

—¿L-Lo viste? —inquirió sincera al esfumársele las esperanzas que nadie se enterara.

—¡Yum! —rió divertida—. Estás muy enamorada de Naruto-baka ¿cierto?

—Deja de llamarlo así.

—Entonces… cuéntame lo que te hizo comprar ese libro.

Hinata se sintió incómoda por la risa de Hanabi. Parecía de lo más tranquila al tomar asiento en su cama de un rebote, seguramente muy emocionada que le cuente cualquier información con respecto a su relación con Naruto. Aún no lograba comprender como podía insultarlo en un momento, y después preguntarle cómo la pasaban en alguna de sus normales citas por la aldea. Era una actitud muy contradictoria.

En un suspiro, dejó el libro cerca del velador, y se sentó al lado de su hermana. Aún ambas vestían la yukata que usaban a diario para dormir.

—¿Hoy tendrán una cita?

—¡Hanabi! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije de escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —espetó en una mirada recelosa.

—Sólo pasaba por ahí —expresó confiada al activar su Byakugan por unos segundos, y después volvió a la normalidad—. Así que no puedes engañarme. ¿A qué hora será?

—Siempre te sales con la tuya. —Sonrió divertida y puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Hanabi.

—Ya no soy una niña —alegó rápidamente al alejar la mano.

—No lo creo.

—¡Hum! Puedo entender muchas cosas, incluso mejor que un adulto —gruñó orgullosa al cruzarse de brazos.

Contuvo las ganas de reírse por su comentario. Sabía que hasta cierto punto era cierto, ya que habían crecido juntas y la manera que se esforzaba cada día, era admirable. Sin embargo, le daba vergüenza contar cualquier información acerca de... su relación. Seguía pareciéndole un sueño.

—Entonces…

—Sólo diré que será en el almuerzo —respondió Hinata al ladear la cabeza—. Y para evitar el comentario, si tiene como pagar.

—No dije nada —se defendió con inocencia.

—Bueno, ¿eso era lo que querías saber?

—Yo tenía una pregunta más… —Comenzó en una voz muy baja, y colocando una mano en el contorno de su boca, como si le dijera algún secreto—. ¿Ya se han besado varias veces?

—¿Q-Qué? —Se sonrojó al instante que escuchó semejante pregunta.

—¿Eso es sí o un no?

—A qué viene esa…

—Creo que todos vimos el beso desde la luna —añadió Hanabi al mover la palma de la mano para continuar hablando—. Aunque no sería extraño de Naruto-baka, que es más lento que una tortuga.

Sintió sus mejillas arder cada vez más a causa de la pregunta que la tomó desprevenida. Su cabeza comenzaría a dar vueltas en cualquier momento por los no tan oportunos comentarios de su hermana menor. Aquel detalle del beso estaba muy presente en su mente… todos vieron el beso que compartió con Naruto-kun desde lo más alto del cielo, con la luna radiante sobre sus figuras.

El momento romántico que toda la aldea vio en primera fila.

Un escalofrío viajó por todo su cuerpo, y se formó un nudo en su estómago al no saber que responder. Sin embargo, la salvación fue el sonido de la puerta que se dejó escuchar en ese instante de profundo silencio. Su atención se centró en la persona del otro lado que abrió la puerta lentamente. Una mujer del clan Hyuuga anunció su presencia.

—¿Q-Quién es?

—Hinata-sama. Hanabi-sama. Buenos Días.

—¡Buenos días! —dijo en voz alta y una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Para anunciarle que su padre la espera para desayunar.

Ambas hermanas se miraron sin pestañear. El peor pecado que podían cometer en casa, era hacer esperar a su padre. Con un color azul pintado en sus rostros, contestaron que irían inmediatamente.

—Perdí la noción del tiempo.

Hinata se levantó de la cama en un salto y se dirigió hacia el closet. Necesitaba escoger que ponerse para el día de hoy.

—Onee-sama —llamó Hanabi que corrió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir—. Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—No hay tiempo para eso.

—Claro que sí. Nos vemos después.

Movió su cabeza de forma negativa al verla salir rápidamente. No lograba comprender del todo la situación. Su hermana parecía muy entusiasmada en saber detalles acerca de su nueva relación con Naruto-kun, pero le daba cierta vergüenza contarle algunas cosas, sobretodo con el cuestionamiento anterior.

'_¿Ya se han besado varias veces?'_

¿Qué podía responder? Hasta ahora las citas con Naruto-kun fueron muy normales, y se sentía muy feliz por tenerlo a su lado por varias horas, excepto los días que tenían misiones. Sin embargo, si pensaba acerca de alguna respuesta a la interrogante, le gustaría que no sólo fueran besos esporádicos, sino algo más…

Se sonrojó ante el sólo pensamiento de que sucediera algo así.

¡Tenía que devolver ese libro!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y sintió los rayos del sol en su rostro. Sonrió por unos segundos y continuó su camino por la zona de comercio que se abría a su paso. Era una hora muy conveniente porque tenía hambre y deseaba pasar más tiempo con su novia, sobretodo después de varios días en misiones fuera de Konoha. El camino, que a estas horas se volvía muy concurrido, lo llevaría al lugar donde se encontraría con Hinata. Sonaba tan extraño al mencionarlo mentalmente, y muy distante cuando lo decía en voz alta, pero le gustaba esa frase.

¡Naruto Uzumaki tenía novia!

Era increíble pensar que Hinata mantuvo sus sentimientos intactos por él tantos años, para que haya sido tan lento de darse cuenta de ellos, sólo cuando estuvo a punto de perderla. Aunque todo sucedió en medio de una situación adversa en la batalla con Toneri, él quería hacer lo posible por resarcir el tiempo perdido. No le importaba si la luna se caía de nuevo, esta vez haría muy feliz a Hinata.

Entonces, recordó la luna que seguía en el mismo lugar, opacado por los rayos del sol. Había una relación extremadamente cercana entre aquel cuerpo celeste y el beso que compartió con Hinata en esa ocasión. Un beso que hasta los integrantes de las aldeas más cercanas vieron. Él no era de deprimirse fácilmente, pero se preguntaba miles de veces: ¿Por qué no era capaz de hacerlo nuevamente?

Oh sí. Naruto tenía un problema, y debía arreglarlo de una vez por todas. ¡Esta misma tarde!

—¡Hey Naruto!

Volteó hacia varios lados al escuchar una voz femenina que llamó su nombre. La muchacha de larga cabellera rubia le hizo un saludo con la mano. Vestía un delantal rosa dentro de su tienda de flores. En una sonrisa, se acercó donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Ino.

—Ya pasas sin saludar —dijo al cruzarse de brazos.

—Lo siento, no te vi —se disculpó en una mueca nerviosa.

—Me di cuenta —comentó—. Es raro verte pensativo.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás queriéndome decir algo? —preguntó en un puchero de molestia.

—Dejémoslo así —rió—. Entonces…

—Voy a una cita —agregó sonriente—, con Hinata.

—¡Obvio! Creo que a todos nos quedó claro —dijo suspicaz al reírse por lo bajo—. Después de años de espera, ya era hora.

—¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? —Su aura se volvió depresiva—. ¡Haré muy feliz a Hinata aunque lo dudes-ttebayo!

Ino sonrió ante el comentario tan determinante de su compañero. Por muy pensativo que lo hubiera visto hace algunos minutos, nunca perdería el ánimo que lo caracterizaba.

—Muy bien. Para que veas que soy buena amiga, te dejaré escoger flores para Hinata.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Claro. Las que quieras.

—¡Gracias! Esto es mucho mejor que los libros de Sai —comentó en voz baja sin darse cuenta mientras miraba pensativo las flores.

—Mmm Naruto. ¿Lo ves seguido?

—En algunas ocasiones. Está ocupado con el ANBU.

—Ah. Bueno, no importa. —Desvió la mirada—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Son éstas. Estoy seguro.

—¿Tan rápido? —Se sorprendió al verlo apuntar hacia una cubeta—. "Puedes tomar tu tiempo y pensarlo mejor.

—¡Éstas son suficientes-ttebayo!

Apuntó exactamente hacía una cubeta que llevaba flores de diferentes colores. Aunque eran sólo tres en medio de muchas otras, a su parecer eran perfectas. El color entre blanco y perla le daban una armonía de belleza que no pudo ignorar. Gotas de rocío navegaban por los pétalos y se perdían entre el matizado morado que se perdía en la profundidad de la flor. Debía llevárselas.

—¿Lilis?

—Me llevaré las últimas que quedan. ¿Estará bien? —preguntó al sacarlas de la cubeta.

—¿Es por alguna razón en especial?

—Me hizo recordar a ella.

—Oh. Entiendo —asintió en una media sonrisa—. Son tuyas.

—¡Gracias Ino!

—Llévalas antes que se haga más tarde.

—Gracias nuevamente. Nos vemos después.

Cogió fuertemente las tres flores entre sus manos, y salió apresuradamente de la tienda Yamanaka. Debía seguir con su camino para no hacer esperar a Hinata. Se había tomado su tiempo hablando con Ino, y aunque logró obtener un buen presente, no quería llegar tarde a su cita. Así que en lugar de correr por las calles abarrotadas de personas, decidió saltar y correr entre los techos de las viviendas. Estaba muy entusiasta en encontrarse con ella.

En un último salto, llegó hacia un claro que se abría entre los árboles de una de las calles. En su descenso, vio la caballera larga y azul oscuro de Hinata. Se mecía de un lado a otro por la brisa del viento, seguramente caminaba hacia el lugar de encuentro. No esperaba encontrársela en el camino, pero le aligeraba mucho que estuviera ahí.

—¡Hinata!

Su nombre salió en un grito ni bien piso tierra firme. Logró identificar su rostro de sorpresa al verlo, literalmente, caer de cielo. Su sonrisa se volvió más grande, un calor característico no dejó de nacer en su pecho. Aquello sólo sucedía cuando la veía.

—Naruto-kun.

—Creo que nos adelantamos.

—Estaba por llegar —respondió también sonriente.

—Me encontré con Ino de camino para acá.

—¿Por las… flores? —cuestionó en voz baja, más para ella, al identificar la flores que llevaba en una de sus manos.

—Casi lo olvido. Son para ti-ttebayo.

Le extendió el pequeño ramo. Notó ese sonrojo llamativo en sus blancas mejillas, aquel brillo en sus ojos al tenerlas en contacto con sus manos.

—Naruto-kun. Son muy bonitas.

—Espera. Creo que una de ellas se verá mejor así.

Olvidó por completo la distancia. Se acercó a una de las flores, y cortó un pedazo del tallo para hacerla más corta. Lentamente separó el cabello azulado, se abrió espacio entre el largo mechón que pasaba por su hombro. Era como si la flor perteneciera a ese lugar.

—S-Son Lilies muy bonitas —tartamudeó en un intento por decir la frase completa sin desmayarse, todavía ni comenzaba la cita.

—Quedó bien —asintió.

—G-Gracias

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el ambiente. No se habían movido, ni separado uno del otro. Hinata parecía soñar despierta al llevar la yema de los dedos hacia los delicados pétalos blancos. Una vez más podría pensar que se trataba de un sueño, pero la voz masculina, fue la primera en romper el hermetismo.

—Hinata.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó nerviosa por la seria voz.

—Antes que empecemos con la cita, tengo algo que decirte.

Colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. La sintió tensarse nerviosa a causa de su pedido tan serio. Aunque no era su intención asustarla, no sabía cómo comenzar. Era algo que tenía atorado en su mente, y debía compartirlo con ella. Así que acabando con los preámbulos y con un calor inesperado por sus mejillas, comenzó con su retahíla de palabras que confundirían a cualquiera.

—Ese día de la batalla con Toneri, te dije que te amaba y aunque después aceptaste ser mi novia, no puedo perdonarme el hecho que, te besé en frente de todos. ¡En la misma luna-ttebayo! Hasta ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que hice algo irresponsable. Ni Shikamaru me detuvo por chocar contra el techo de la cueva. Me dejé llevar por el momento y no pensé.

—Naruto-kun.

—No tienes por qué decir algo, fue apresurado de mi parte besarte sin preguntarte —interrumpió en un ataque de pánico al moverla por los hombros. Cambios de personalidad muy conocido por él—. ¡Y seguro fue tu primer beso! ¡Soy un idiota!

—Pero, es que…

—Nada de lo que tengas que decir puede justificarme, y…

—¡Yo también quise!

La voz delgada de Hinata hizo eco en medio de la calle vacía. Naruto volvió a su estado normal y con los ojos bien abiertos por la interrupción. Todo su discurso de culpabilidad se fue abajo por las palabras Hinata que parecía desmentir lo que siempre pensó acerca de ese beso. Fue algo muy inesperado para ambos, pero que encerró muchos sentimientos en ese momento de confesión. Entonces, ¿siempre estuvo de acuerdo?

—Yo también… aunque no lo dije por la situación. Fue... muy mágico, y en realidad, si quise que… me besaras —explicó completamente nerviosa.

—¿No estás molesta? —Sus ojos se iluminaron al sentir aquella esperanza.

—No. Yo… aún quiero más.

—¡¿Q-Que?! —exclamó al caérsele la mandíbula unos centímetros.

—¡No sé qué decir!

Antes que ocurriera una tragedia y se desmayara a causa de sus palabras, deshizo el agarre de sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo. Fue un movimiento lento que no pudo resistir. Sintió el cálido aroma de su cabello, que se mimetizaba a la perfección con la flor que seguía sujeta al mechón. La escuchó suspirar y relajarse entre ambos brazos.

—Está bien. Creo comprender —expresó en una risa.

—No te burles —susurró.

—Hinata —llamó en un momento que separó su rostro unos centímetros, lo suficiente para verla—. ¿Puedo?

—S-Sí —asintió tímidamente.

Olvidó por completo las anteriores disculpas o palabras fuera de lugar, y se concentró en lo que verdaderamente importaba. Besarla. Aunque lo hizo algunas veces más después del incidente con Toneri, no era lo mismo. Sentía ese calor de su boca junto a la suya. Ambos labios se movían en un ritmo acompasado, que subía cada vez más de intensidad con los segundos. Llegó a sus oídos ese suspiro que murió en su garganta, y lo hizo apretar su brazo en su cintura, mucho más fuerte que antes.

No tenía la menor idea que pudieran complementarse de esa manera.

No obstante, el peculiar sonido de un artefacto, junto al movimiento de unos arbustos, los alertaron de inmediato.

—¿Escuchaste algo? —preguntó Naruto al volver la mirada a ambos lados.

—Fue por… ¡Hokage-sama!

La primera en alertarse fue Hinata. Su vista chocó con la de Kakashi que se encontraba de cuclillas en la rama del árbol más cercano a ellos. No era normal que estuviera por ahí en medio de sus labores, y mucho menos era normal que tuviera una cámara de fotos en sus manos. Con él, cualquier cosa podía pasar.

—Ese creo que soy yo. —Se señaló en una actitud calmada.

—¡¿Qué hace ahí-ttebayo?! —exclamó impaciente.

—Tomaba aire.

—¡¿Justo aquí?! ¡¿Qué rayos hace con una cámara de fotos?!

—Disfrutando el paisaje.

—¡No me tome el pelo! —dijo alterado al saltarle una vena en la frente. Estaba listo para hacer su _'bunshin no jutsu'_ y hacer que bajara del árbol.

—Calma Naruto. Ya me iba —comentó sonriente—. Se ven muy bien chicos. Así que ahora debo trabajar en una proyección.

—¿De qué está hablando?!

—Adiós.

—¡Vuelva aquí!

El Hokage hizo una despedida con su mano y desapareció en una estela de humo. Los dos muchachos se quedaron estáticos en su sitio, sin comprender ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Naruto fue el primero en perder la paciencia por la situación, y peor aún al recordar que Kakashi-sensei tenía una cámara de fotos. Justo en el preciso instante que besaba a Hinata.

¡No quería pensar que esa sería su proyección!

—Naruto-kun, ¿a qué se refería? —intervino escéptica al pensar que escuchó mal.

—No lo sé, pero no creo que nada bueno.

—Tenía una…

—Debe estar en su oficina. Cualquier cosa que planee, nos pondrá en una mala situación —interrumpió al extenderle la mano—. Vamos, Hinata.

—Sí.

En un asentimiento de su parte, tomó su mano y se la llevo de camino a la oficina principal. Debían llegar rápido y evitar alguna tragedia que tuviera entre manos el Hokage.

¡Kakashi-sensei le debía una recompensa por malograr su cita!

**-Fin-**

**N/A:** Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos. Me parecen una pareja sumamente adorable. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D hice lo posible por mantenerlos en el personaje, y darle sentido al objetivo de la historia. Un beso que seguramente muchos vieron en la película, pero le quise dar otra interpretación.

Así que, doy inicio a la primera parte de mi proyecto de oneshots, que en total serán 13 por cuestiones personales de planificación :P. Cada una será de una temática diferente y tendrá un fin por capítulo, para así facilitar su lectura independiente. Esto recién comienza XD.

Próximo Oneshot: 'Drunk'

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Drunk

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Marca Registrada de Masashi Kishimoto.

Comentarios al final. ¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**-.-Drunk-.-**

"_Negué la invitación a comer de Iruka-sensei y Naruto porque tenía algunos… pendientes. Además, pensé que se trataba de una comida normal. ¡En ningún momento mencionaron que habría Sake de por medio! Como se atrevieron a beber sin mí. ¡Se suponía que éramos amigos!"_

_Kiba Inuzuka_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tradicional_ 'kanpai' _resonó en la mesa.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a pensar, Naruto siguió los pasos de sus compañeros al beber de la vasija de sake que tenía en una de las manos. Sintió esa cálida sensación que dejó el líquido en su garganta, y se abrió paso hasta su estómago. Dejó escapar un suspiro al relajarse completamente a causa de ese ligero adormecimiento en su sistema. Aunque sabía que el beber sake, no lo hacía completamente una persona madura, por lo menos podía decir que había crecido lo suficiente para probarlo.

Sonrió feliz ante la presencia de sus compañeros en la mesa.

Todo comenzó con una inocente invitación de Iruka para ir a comer a Ichiraku Ramen, como parte de una promesa pendiente que tenía con él, y como era obvio, nunca se atrevería a rechazar. Sin embargo, en algún momento de la noche, la idea inicial fue cambiada por un restaurante más amplio en otra parte de la aldea. Sin esperarlo, en el lugar se encontraron con Shikamaru y Sai, que llegaron después de una reunión en la oficina del Hokage. Con la ayuda de Shikamaru, lograron que el propietario ablandara su corazón y ofreciera todo el sake que pudiera tomar, exclusivamente para el héroe de Konoha, cortesía de la casa.

Esta vez, agradecieron que Rock Lee no se encontrara en la mesa.

—Esperen… —pidió Sai al toser un par de veces—. Esta sensación… no la leí en ningún libro.

—Sai —llamó Iruka sonriente—. Es parte de la experiencia con el alcohol, no es algo que puedas aprender.

—Claro —se burló Naruto—. Nadie es tan tonto de toser después de beber sake.

—¿A ustedes no les afecta? —cuestionó interesado y pensativo.

—Ya lo he probado antes —suspiró cansado Shikamaru—. No se puede negar sake a los compañeros de trabajo.

—Hmm. Es buena información —pensó Sai en voz alta.

—No es algo que esté en los libros, cada cuerpo actúa diferente ante el efecto del alcohol —explicó Iruka ante la inocencia del muchacho.

En ese momento, Sai extrajo de su bolsa un cuaderno pequeño y un lápiz para empezar a apuntar en una de las hojas en blanco. Era un buen instrumento a la hora de sus investigaciones sobre la vida cotidiana de la aldea. Cualquier hecho que pudiera parecerle nuevo, estaba escrito en ese cuaderno.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?! —cuestionó Naruto.

—Tomando nota.

—Sigues siendo igual de extraño.

—Sólo tengan cuidado de no beber muy rápido, sino quieren terminar en la enfermería —agregó Iruka al servirse más de sake en su vasija.

—Iruka-sensei —llamó Naruto en una carcajada—. Está envejeciendo muy rápido-ttebayo.

—¡Es beber con moderación! —se quejó avergonzado.

—Iruka-sempai debe acercarse a los treinta —comentó Sai pensativo al guardar su cuaderno.

Iruka escupió el contenido del sake en su boca. Un sonrojo se hizo presente sobre la punta de sus orejas al escuchar su edad. Aunque sabía que los años no pasaban en vano, tampoco quería ser blanco de las extrañas investigaciones de Sai.

—¡¿Eso también lo tienes anotado ahí?!

—Aún está en investigación muchos datos. —Sonrió.

—¿No me digas que también tienes algo sobre mí? —cuestionó Shikamaru. El asentimiento de Sai no se hizo esperar—. Qué problemático.

Era felicidad lo que embriaga a Naruto en esos momentos. Su amplia sonrisa nunca se borró del rostro a ver a sus compañeros sentados en la mesa, y aunque no se encontraran todos en ese momento, era nostálgico saber que Iruka se encontraba compartiendo sake con él. Se sentía en un nivel más de felicidad después de casi diez años desde que le invitara a comer Ramen, así hasta este momento que afianzaron su amistad. Era su familia.

—Hey, ¡tengamos una competencia de sake! —exclamó Naruto.

—Es una buena idea —aceptó Sai con una sonrisa inocente al obtener nuevamente su cuaderno de apuntes.

—¡No somos experimentos de tu investigación-ttebayo! —acusó al quitarle el cuaderno.

—Chicos, no lo están tomando con responsabilidad. —Trató de calmar Iruka.

—La competencia sería muy injusta —agregó Shikamaru—. Es una pérdida de tiempo —dijo al colocar su dedo meñique en su oído.

—¡¿Te rindes antes de comenzar?! —culpó Naruto al apuntarlo con el dedo—. ¿No me digas que no puedes resistir un poco de sake?

—De cualquier forma ganarías —comentó seriamente al cruzar los brazos sobre las mesa—. Los _jinchuriki _son difíciles de embriagar.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

—Hay muchas investigaciones sobre los J_inchuriki_ en la biblioteca —dijo en un bostezo cansado—. Encontré de casualidad, que a causa del chakra del Bijuu dentro de ellos, no les afecta el alcohol, así que no te embriagarás fácilmente.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Hmm. ¿No tienes idea de lo que pasa en tu cuerpo? —ironizó.

—¡¿Por qué sabría algo como eso?! —contestó avergonzado—. ¡Como sea! No lo pongas como excusa-ttebayo.

—Eso quiero decir que… —Intervino Sai con una sonrisa—, ¿a Naruto no le conviene pelearse con Hinata porque no podría embriagarse a causa del dolor?

—Es una buena observación Sai —rió Iruka.

—¡Tsch! Eso no es gracioso. Hinata y yo vamos muy bien —se defendió Naruto—. El que está en el limbo es Shikamaru que todavía no se decide.

—¡¿Q-Que?! Claro que no, nosotros… —Detuvo Shikamaru de hablar.

—¡Ah! Estas aceptando que están saliendo-ttebayo —acusó inmediatamente al reírse y cambiar el rumbo de la conversación—. Esta vez no dirás que es por los exámenes Chunin.

—Efectivamente es por esa razón. —Se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente.

—¿Se refieren a la chica de Suna que está de visita? —preguntó Sai interesado.

—¡Yup! Siempre se encierran en la habitación de los exámenes y dicen que es por trabajo —se burló Naruto al cruzarse de brazos.

—Shikamaru —reprendió Iruka sorprendido—. Ese ambiente es para controlar los exámenes teóricos, no para cuarto de citas.

—¡Claro que no Iruka-sensei! —se defendió—. Qué problemáticos son.

—¿A qué se refirieren? —preguntó Sai al anotar en su cuaderno.

—¡Tsch! —siseó Naruto—.Tu mundo sigue siendo muy pequeño.

—No creo que más pequeño que lo que llevas entre las piernas.

Fue el momento incómodo en el que reinó por segundos un silencio sepulcral.

—¿Eh? —Se quedó en blanco ante el comentario no deseado—. ¡Ya perdí la paciencia!

Naruto terminó por ser tomado de ambos brazos por Shikamaru e Iruka para que no se abalanzara contra Sai después de su célebre frase. Este sonreía falsamente y no parecía tomarle importancia a la situación.

—Ustedes siguen igual de problemáticos.

—¡Suéltenme-ttebayo!

¡Se retractaba de decir que era su familia!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una reunión de mujeres.

Hinata sonrió ante el gesto que hizo Sakura al tomar del sake que le sirvieron hace un momento. Tomó aire muy profundo para dejar pasar el líquido caliente por su garganta, y de un golpe, que en cualquier momento rompería la mesa, dejó la vasija vacía. Su ánimo era tan contagioso, que la hizo ver nerviosa su propia vasija. Un escalofrío bajo por su cuello al sentir que debía cogerla y beber el contenido, así como los demás lo hacían. Quería negarse, pero al mismo tiempo, no deseaba rechazar la invitación de sus amigas.

Se encontró con Sakura en medio de la calle cuando planeaba regresar a casa después de un largo paseo por la tienda de conveniencia. Estuvieron conversando muy animadamente de su última misión, y ella de su trabajo en el hospital, que aceptó la sugerencia de ir a comer algo, y por qué no, olvidarse de las responsabilidades por unas horas. Aunque pensó que la reunión de amigas duraría poco, ya que aún debía regresar a casa, el tiempo se hizo muy largo desde que identificaran a Ino y Temari comiendo juntas en uno de los establecimientos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar al mismo tiempo que desaparecieron las botellas de sake.

—Ya necesitaba un buen descanso —comentó Sakura al sonido de la vasija que chocó contra la mesa.

—¿Qué modales son esos? —bufó de manera irónica Ino al remover la vasija que contenía el sake.

—¡Ja! Yo me comporto como quiero.

—Pero podrías ser más delicada.

—No recibiré consejos de tí, Ino-cerda —respondió irónica al hacerle un gestó con el mentón.

—Nunca cambiarás, frentona —dijo al mirar hacia otro lado sorbiendo de su sake.

Hinata escuchó la risa entre dientes que dejó escapar Temari, al mismo tiempo que Ino y Sakura se reían abiertamente por el intercambio. Para ella, no era raro presenciar una pelea verbal entre sus compañeras, y también le causo gracia que después de algunos años, aún se siguieran comportando de manera infantil, sólo por fastidiarse. Abrió la boca para intervenir, pero Temari la interrumpió.

—¿Así son siempre? —preguntó curiosa.

—N-No siempre.

—Es para no perder la costumbre —calmó Ino al llamar la atención—. A veces no coincidimos en opiniones.

—Yo diría todo el tiempo —agregó Sakura—. Además, hoy vine a divertirme y relajarme. —Tomó nuevamente la botella de sake.

—¿Mucho trabajo en el hospital?

—Demasiado —suspiró cansada—. Aunque a veces extraño salir a misiones, estoy muy a gusto en el hospital.

—¿Temari-chan viene de visita o por los exámenes chunnin otra vez? —preguntó Hinata.

—Pues a los dos como siempre. —Sonrió—. Es un largo viaje desde Suna.

—Todo se ha vuelto muy monótono últimamente ¿cierto? —añadió Ino.

—Si detallamos nuestras labores diarias, yo creo que sí —agregó Sakura.

Fue un suspiro conjunto mientras bebían sake. La única que miraba su vasija llena era Hinata. En ese aspecto no quería participar y averiguar qué efecto tendría el alcohol en su sistema; le daba un poco temor.

—Hinata, me da mucha curiosidad —intervino Ino al mostrar una mirada cómplice—. ¿Todo va bien con Naruto?

Si quería participar más seguido en la conversación, pero no pensó que de aquella manera.

—S-Si, todo muy bien —respondió con simpleza.

Las miradas suspicaces de sus compañeras no se hicieron esperar. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su cuello al sentir que exigían más detalle y no una simple respuesta. Le recordaba mucho a la actitud de Hanabi por saber lo que hacía en sus citas, y ella siempre se mostraba nerviosa.

—¿Nada más?

—¿Qué más puedo decir? —pensó en voz alta al buscar alguna buena historia, pero nada se le ocurrió.

—Hay mucho que contar. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Si hicieron algo nuevo en sus citas, si siguen siendo tímidos o si ya avanzaron hacia el siguiente nivel. Hay diferentes temas de interés.

—¿Estoy escuchando mal? —interrumpió Temari sorprendida—. Como si te lo fuera a decir.

—¡Eso es exagerado! —se quejó Sakura al sonrojarse—. Hinata, no le digas nada a la cerda de Ino.

—¡Ay! Que no les apene —rió entre dientes—. Estamos entre mujeres.

—¡No es apropiado! —exclamó al golpear la mesa—. Ni que tuvieras experiencia para darle consejos. —se burló antes que Hinata hablara a pesar de su nerviosismo.

—Más que tú, yo creo que sí. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno… yo… —Intervino Hinata—. Naruto-kun es muy caballero en las citas, y cada vez que puede, me lleva un lindo presente. Caminamos por el parque, la ciudad y a veces vamos a Ichiraku. Aprecio mucho su compañía y sus atenciones —dijo en una sonrisa inocente—. Todo es muy tranquilo.

Las muchachas detuvieron su discusión al escuchar la voz de Hinata. Un rubor se formó en la piel blanquecina a la altura de su nariz, puso una mano sobre otra en la mesa y las miró muy nerviosa. Nadie pensó que respondería las preguntas fuera de lugar de Ino, y sobre todo de una manera pacífica, muy al contrario de lo que esperaba. El desmayo ya estaba dejando de ser común. Era un gran inicio.

—Eso es muy… ¿tierno? —se dijo Ino en una gota incómoda sobre su frente. Se limitó en beber el sake de su vasija.

—¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? —opinó Sakura al rascarse el mentón—. Siempre pensé que sería un atolondrado, pero no que quisiera mostrarse romántico.

—Sí que es una sorpresa —refirió Temari al entender la conversación. Ella no conocía muy bien a la mayor Hyuga, y menos su comportamiento.

—E-Es lo que sucede cuando salimos, y bueno… no sé qué más decir —agregó nerviosa al jugar con sus dedos inconscientemente.

—No tienes por qué explicar más Hinata. —Detuvo Sakura sonriente—. Además, Ino y Temari también nos tienen… q-que responder algunas cosas —dijo algo discordante con su lengua.

—¡Puf! ¿Comenzarás con tu cuestionario? —defendió Ino.

—Nosotras también necesitamos respuestas.

—No creo que sea el momento. Ya te está haciendo efecto el sake.

—Es muy sospechoso que las dos se encuentren conversando —intervino Sakura—. El único tema que tienen en común puede ser Shikamaru. ¿Tengo razón?

Temari fue la que casi se atora con el sake que bebía. Hizo lo posible por mantener una actitud ecuánime y no caer bajo la provocación de responder a lo dicho por Sakura.

—¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? —cuestionó Temari de mala gana.

—Estas delirando, frentona.

—¡Shannaro! ¡Claro que tengo razón! —exclamó vehemente—. Seguro que intercambiando consejos de amor. ¡El otro día te vi conversando con Sai!

—Sakura-chan. Cálmate, por favor —pidió rápidamente Hinata al tomarla del brazo para evitar que se parara—. Te puedes caer.

—Claro Sakura. No sigas los pasos de Tsunade-sama —bufó Ino—. Además, estamos cambiando el curso de la conversación y Hinata no toma el sake. La vasija está igual —agregó inmediatamente al señalarla y así desviar la atención.

—¿Q-Qué?

Pestañeó varias veces al notar que se referían a ella. Siguió el dedo de Ino directamente hacia la mesa y se mostró nerviosa porque no pudo pasar desapercibida entre el intercambio de palabras.

—I-Ino-chan. No era necesario.

—Lo siento Hinata, pero tienes que participar.

—Ino. Ni creas que t-te salvaras de la pregunta —sentenció Sakura al sentarse mejor en la silla—. Lo más importante ahora es que Hinata también comparta el sake.

—Es que no he tomado antes y…

—¡Nah! Siempre hay una primera vez —dijo en una risa al llenarle la misma vasija hasta el tope.

—Sakura-chan —se quejó al detenerla de seguir sirviendo antes que se derramara el líquido—. Ahí está bien.

—Espera, aquí hace falta más —comentó al echar un vistazo a la botella vacía—. ¡Hey! ¿P-Puede traer más sake? —pidió en voz alta a uno de los encargados del establecimiento—. Estas botellas son muy pequeñas, necesitamos algo más grande.

—No hace falta tanto. —Detuvo Hinata.

—En tu posición, mejor es aceptar —refirió Temari al beber del sake tranquilamente.

—¡Kanpai! —gritó Sakura emocionada.

No pudo negarse, y sólo siguió la sonrisa de las muchachas que la apoyaban desde lejos. En una mueca de ansiedad, trató de coger la vasija sin que se cayera el contenido. Sin siquiera darle tiempo a responder algo más ante el brindis apresurado de su compañera, sorbió parte de la vasija y sintió ese sabor fuerte a alcohol. Tuvo que poner una mano sobre su boca al no saber qué hacer.

—No es tan malo ¿cierto? —rió Sakura—. Traigan más sake. ¡Shannaro!

Deseó por todos los medios sobrevivir a la reunión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Hinata.

Alguien llamó su nombre. Era una voz masculina sin duda, pero no pudo reconocer de quien se trataba. Sus parpados le pesaban y lo único que quería, era seguir durmiendo. Su mente aún perezosa de activarse, le mostró algunas imágenes que flotaron a destiempo. La reunión con Sakura, Temari e Ino dentro del establecimiento, la ingesta sin control de alcohol, la combinación de risas y conversaciones graciosas por parte de cada una, sus incontables sonrojos al írsele de boca una que otra información sobre sus citas con Naruto. Fueron imágenes que tenían una conexión muy graciosa en una noche que no esperó tener. Hasta pudo recordar que Sakura rompió una mesa debido al golpe sobrehumano que le dio, cuando no le quisieron dar más sake.

Su cuerpo inconscientemente emitió una risita.

—Hinata.

No quería despertar. Estaba demasiado cómoda en contacto con ese inusual calor, que en lugar de abrir los ojos y desperezarse, apretó su abrazo sobre el objeto que emitía tal comodidad. Las imágenes aún no se detenían, y no recordaba muy bien haber pasado por aquellas situaciones gracias al alcohol. Otra risita escapó de sus labios al identificar a Iruka ayudando a Sakura de no darse contra el pavimento, de una sonrojada Ino al lado del inmutable Sai, de Temari gritándole a Shikamaru, y de…

Naruto preocupado por ella ayudándola a caminar.

—¿Estás despierta?

—¡Naruto-kun!

Abrió los ojos de par en par y chocó exactamente con el perfil del rostro de Naruto. Tenía una amplia sonrisa. Con los nervios en su punto máximo, expulsó un gemido de sorpresa al verse en medio del aire, exactamente recostada en su espalda. Todo este tiempo estuvo en ese lugar, inconscientemente agradecida del calor que emanaba. Su primera reacción fue apretar los brazos en su cuello, pensando que en cualquier momento se caería. Estaba demasiado avergonzada.

—Y-Yo no s-sabía —tartamudeó. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

—Hinata, me…

—Yo pensé que estaba en mi… habitación durmiendo.

—Me… estás ahorcando —expresó en un esfuerzo por hablar.

—L-Lo siento.

Lo soltó inmediatamente al notar porqué le cambió la voz. Muy nerviosa apoyó sus manos en ambos hombros para evitar ahorcarlo nuevamente, y obtener el balance necesario en su espalda.

—Sí que te asustaste —rió Naruto al aclararse la voz.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo avergonzada.

—Descuida. Aunque, no parecía que tuvieras pesadillas-ttebayo.

—No pensé que me estuvieras ayudando… mmm ¿P-Podría bajarme? —vaciló en preguntar.

—¿Estás segura que puedes caminar?

—S-Sí.

—Está bien —dijo en una sonrisa—. Estamos cerca de tu casa de todas maneras.

—Gracias.

En cuestión de segundos sus dos pies tocaron el piso, y se sintió más tranquila al saber que podía sentir las piernas, aunque se quedó a lado de él por si perdiera el equilibrio. Ya no estaba ese ligero adormecimiento de su cuerpo producto del sake.

Era una suerte que ahora se encontrara cerca de casa gracias a Naruto, ya que nunca pensó que estaría en tan malas condiciones para quedarse dormida o hasta medio inconsciente después de la reunión. Sólo esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera salir a caminar a esas horas de la noche.

—Fue una sorpresa que nos encontráramos. —Naruto colocó una mano detrás de la nuca—. Aunque Sakura-chan no estaba tan bien que digamos —se rió.

—Todo salió sin pensar, y fue difícil evitar que Sakura-chan pidiera más sake al responsable del establecimiento —explicó nerviosa.

—Por lo menos fue buena noticia que no lo destruyera-ttebayo.

—Aunque con desavenencias, todo fue muy divertido, y me sentí muy a gusto con las chicas. —Sonrió.

—Hmmm… estoy envidioso —expresó Naruto en una mirada de soslayo y haciendo un puchero con la boca.

—¿Q-Que?

—Que Hinata haya ido a beber con las chicas y no conmigo.

— ¡Naruto-kun!

—Es una broma-ttebayo —se rió entre dientes al verla sonrojada.

Entendió a lo que se refería, y en lugar de ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, apretó los puños.

—Mañana —expresó segura—, podemos salir mañana.

—¿En serio? —Se sorprendió—. Entonces mañana.

—Y… gracias, nuevamente por traerme hasta aquí.

—Bueno. —Se rascó la mejilla con un dedo—. Siempre es un placer ayudarte —añadió en una amplia sonrisa al quiñarle un ojo.

Su rostro ya no podía aguantar tanta felicidad y la vergüenza estaba llegando a niveles inimaginables. ¿Estaban coqueteando en plena calle? Su ritmo cardiaco fue en aumento cuando sintió la mano de Naruto en una de sus mejillas, eran centímetros que separaban ambos rostros, y no quería desmayarse.

—¡Ohh que tierno!

La voz de Hanabi detuvo el momento.

—¿Puedo tomar una fotografía? —agregó Hanabi al acercarse.

—Hanabi-chan. —Alertó Naruto al volver a su posición inicial—. Qué bueno verte a… a estas horas de la noche —agregó al reír avergonzado.

—Sí que es muy tarde, pero no parece importar. —Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Cierto, Onee-sama?

—Hanabi. E-Estaba por entrar a la casa —dijo ansiosa al frotar sus manos—. Naruto-kun me acompañó hasta aquí.

—Por eso salí rápido. Nuestro padre estaba a punto de salir.

—¡Rayos! Creo que debo irme —se dijo al tragar saliva ante la idea que Hiashi saliera a pedir su cabeza.

—Cuando te presentes a la familia, no será necesario escapar —agregó en una risa cómplice.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó inocente.

—¡Hanabi! —increpó nerviosa Hinata—. Nos vemos mañana Naruto-kun.

—Hasta mañana.

Con mucha pena, vio a Naruto partir rápidamente, no sin antes hacerle una señal de despedida. La hacía sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago cada vez que la veía y le mostraba esa sonrisa tan auténtica. En un suspiro esperanzador, se dio ánimo que mañana sería otro gran día junto a él. Sólo necesitaba alejarse lo más posible del sake y no caer en las provocaciones de Sakura por beber más de lo debido. De pensar que la viera en aquella situación, le apenaba mucho.

—¿Interrumpí el beso? —señaló Hanabi en una risita.

—¡Hanabi!

**-Fin-**

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por su ánimos y espero que les haya gustado la primera historia. Me daba fuerzas leer sus lindos reviews para continuar. Daré todo de mí para actualizar más seguido.

Con respecto a este OS, hice lo posible por captar los personajes, pero por ahí que me falta aún acostumbrarme a sus personalidades. La teoría del alcohol y los Jinchuriki, debe ser invención mía, porque no logré encontrar información al respecto. No puse muy fuerte el significado de 'Drunk' e hice lo que pude por hacerlo tierno (¿?). Y por último, el beso perdido en este OS, me lo guardaré para el próximo XD.

Próximo Oneshot: 'Jealosy'

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
